


Walk Like An Egyptian

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: An Egyptian Tmnt Au Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Walk Like An Egyptian

Bluu was wandering around the royal pound where she was greeted by beautiful cranes and sprouting water lilies. A lot has been going on since the last pharaoh passed on and gave his throne to his son, the pond was peaceful place to ease the stress out of noble bodyguard.

Leo was in another country at the time. A Persian desert crown by a pearl white city. He had nothing else to do except wander around this cheerful world and tour through markets.

Dana who was a Saxon from ancient Europe was in Persia and she was being used as a sex slave because of her beauty. She was in the market begging for some food.

Donnie was being the active royal ruler while his older brother Leo was the real ruler. He sat down on the throne and was negotiating a peace treaty between the neighboring countries.

The Pharaoh’s interest in the colorful market was put to a halt when her hands grabbed the robes wrapped around his waist then turned his attention on strange but beautiful woman. 

Bluu had no idea that the Pharaoh had another son who was too young to hold the throne. She fed and pet at the friendly cranes.

“Please sir do you happen to have any food?!” Dana asked him looking up into his masked eyes.

Donnie looked and turned to see a beautiful tanuki girl petting his cranes. He smiled wanting to know who she was.

Bluu had no idea his majesty would approach her. When she turned, Bluu gasped and stumbled into the water with a loud splash. The cranes flew away from the disturbance. 

He took pity and nods.  
Leo took out a small bag from his hip opening and revealing an apple and bread.  
“It's not much but I have more at home.”

Dana’s eyes got all teary as she thanked him about to take it when her master discovered her and started to whip her back as a punishment and slapped her.

Donnie quickly went into action and he went into the water to save her from drowning. He got her out and said are you alright to her.

“F-Forgive me your majesty!,”she exclaimed,”You've...You've startled me!”

Leo couldn't bare the horror of an innocent girl taking a beating. At instant he shoved the man away.  
“Be gone,pig!!,”he yelled,”Touch her and I'll have your throat!”

Dana started to cry as her body was shaking in shock and in fear.

“It’s alright my dear. I didn’t mean to startle you!” Donnie said chuckling smiling at her.

The tried fighting back once the Pharaoh turned his back to help the girl up. But Leo was too quick and he kicked him down then draw out his sword. This scared the ugly fat man and scurried away like a rat.

Bluu blushed. He was more handsome up close anyway. 

“I come from a country called Saxony in Europe. I was bought by him and sold to be his sex slave!!!” Dana said as she was having a breakdown.

Donnie took her hand and lead her into the palace where he wrapped some clothes around her for her to dry.

Her eyes dropped on his clothes and turn worried.  
“Oh, but your majesty! Your robes are ruin! They need to be dried quick or--Achoo!”

He put his sword back in its sheath and turned to Dana scooping her off the ground.  
“Your alright please calm down! You won't be harmed!”

“B-but………...wh-what do y-you want with me……..?” Dana said stuttering.

“Nonsense! You need to dry off and plus these I have many more of. It’s fine! You’re going to get sick!!” Donnie said.

“I want nothing more than to help you.”  
He carries her towards his chambers where guards stood watch by the door.

“Thank you for your concern, your highness, but--!”

“But why me? There’s tons of women in the same situation as me!” Dana said sadly.

Donnie picked her up taking her to his private chambers laying her down on his bed.

“Y-Your majesty!?,”She cried.

“Don't you want someone to help you?,”he asked,”Don't you want someone to care?”

“Well yes but why you and why me? I don’t understand,” Dana asked him again.

Donnie smiled down at her and climbed on top of her licking her ear.  
“You know love I’ve been thinking about you for awhile now!”

He sighed,”I saw it in your eyes.”  
He placed her on a bed surrounded by pillows.

Bluu gasped.  
Her cheeks burned in a deeper red and she trembled lightly.

“I-I don’t want or need your pity,” Dana said to him looking away from him.

Donnie planted his lips on hers into a passionate kiss rubbing her hips. 

Such a single kiss shocked her body. A kiss she craved so much from her beloved Pharaoh and yet forbidden. Bluu stopped him and pushed him back.  
“Your Majesty! Please we shouldn't be doing such things!”

He frowned but took her face and gently lead it back to his.  
“Are you afraid for someone to help you?”

“For as long as I can remember no one ever wanted to help me ever since I became a sex slave. I don’t even know what being loved is like,” Dana cried.

Donnie pushed her back down and continued what he was doing to her this time sucking and nibbling hickeys into her neck.

“Aah...Ph-pharaoh...your highness!,”Bluu moaned. 

He nods and stroked her face soothingly. Then Leo gave her forehead a kiss. 

Dana didn’t know what was going on but she blushed beet red looking away from him.

Donnie smirked as he went across her shoulders nipping more love marks into her skin.

Leo couldn't bare it. She was soft and warm and perhaps taste just as good. With slow cautious hands, they rose over her shoulders to rub at them. 

“A-Aah!,”she moaned, “What if someone s-sees us?”

“Wh-what’re you doing?!” Dana asked as she moaned softly.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. No one will see us,” Donnie cooed to her taking off her clothes sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.

She moaned his name again. Bluu shut her eyes then hugged at his head.

“Ssh,”he replied. Leo kissed at her cheek then the rest of the side of her face. 

“Pl-please don’t touch me like how you’re doing! I don’t understand why you’re even touching me like this! Trust me you don’t want me. I’m just a broken doll.”

Donnie switched nipples making the other harden now between his teeth.

“Your only saying that because the world treated you like a broken doll”  
He stops and gets up.  
“Let me go get you something to eat. Please don't go anywhere.”

She flinched, softly whimpering.

Dana sighed and nodded as she sat on his bed and waited.

Donnie trailed his lips downwards sucking hickeys on her stomach.

They’ll kill me if they found out I was in bed with the Pharaoh she thought.  
“Please ...your majesty,”she begged. Bluu’s face flushed more.

He gathered what's left on a large table which was a few roasted meats , some bread, and fruits. Leo grabbed a piece of everything hoping she would like at least one. 

Dana still waited sitting down on his bed and looked around his room.

Donnie smirked as he stroked her cheek cooing to her.  
“I want you to be mine. I love you so much!” he said to her.

Her eyes widen.  
“I … I love you too!”

He carried a tray full of food and place it on the bed in front of Dana. 

Dana looked up at him hesitantly wondering if it was ok to take some and eat.

Donnie sucked on her clit happily parting her folds with his tongue and his fingers.

Loads of moaning erupted from Bluu. Her head rolled back and eyes closed. 

He insisted that she eat. Leo picked up a piece of bread and gently took it to her lips.  
Dana started to eat the food as she was starving. She gobbled it down.

Donnie then fingered her rubbing and stroking along her lining.

Leo watched and sighed. He took pity at this girl. 

Her thighs shook never had any man touched like this nor has any man took her attention. 

Dana finished eating the food and got off of his bed and glared at him.  
“Don’t look at me like that! I don’t need or want your pity!!!” she said running out of there.

Donnie slipped his tongue into her as he rubbed her inner thighs. He then took his fingers and his tongue out of her about to enter her.

Bluu moaned louder. 

Leo didn't know what went wrong. He ran after her,grabbed her arm, then apologizes.  
Dana lashed out at him and yanked her arm away from him glaring up at him with cold angry eyes.  
“You gave me the look that everyone else gives me! Pity! Don’t look at me like that!” she yelled.

Donnie took his throbbing hot erected length out of the slit and slowly made his way inside her thrusting into her gently.

“I'm sorry but I wanted to care!”  
He hugged her needing her to understand how he felt. 

It shocked her at first. She cried out and resisted at first. 

Dana pushed him away from her and walked away.

Donnie stopped still inside her and stroked her cheeks waiting for her to adjust.

Bluu made small noises but she steady her breathing and calmed her body down. 

“Please I want to help you!”

“Oh and one last thing don’t touch me like that ever again! You’re confusing me!” Dana said walking away from him.

Donnie started picking up his pace as he started to thrust harder and rougher into her grunting.

“Ah! Ooh! ,”she responded her virgin walls came down soon melting away into pleasure. 

“What is with you?!,”he asked,”How else can I gain your trust??”

Dana ignored him and ran away.

Donnie thrusted faster and deeper into her growling.

Leo wasn't going to take get silence for an answer. He grabbed her by her hips and dragged her back inside.

Her moans became screams. 

“Let me go! You have no right kidnapping me again!” 

Donnie grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin.

She screamed his name but prayed that no one would hear. But the palace is always a quiet place. It would take a miracle if no one paid attention.

“Why? Is it kidnapping when I saved from being whipped for no reason. Is it cruel of me to lead you into my home and expect nothing but you to eat? Why is it so difficult of citizen to understand? I thought so when I left my palace!”

Dana’s eyes widened at that.  
“B-but then why did you touch me and kiss me the way you did? It wasn’t rough it was gentle,” she said looking away from him.

Donnie searched for her g spot and finally found it pounding the living daylights into it as he moaned lowly.

Bluu scarred his hips and arched her back. The feeling was in incredible. She never wanted it to end.

He frowned.  
“Because you are the most beautiful being I ever laid eyes on.’

“Let me guess you want me don’t you to be yours right?” Dana scoffed.

Donnie released his cum inside her spraying his seeds into her. 

Her breath was cut short when her climax raced out of her and over his member at the same time.

“I won't put you in more fear if you don't want it. I understand you've been through a lot.”

“And how can you possibly understand what the hell I’ve been through?! Being used and raped every single day and night and being beaten when I do nothing wrong! I only want to be loved and cherished is all!” Dana said crying.

Donnie slipped out of her panting as he collapsed next to her pulling her into his arms. 

Her body shook a little but she never let go, nuzzling into his chest.

He shook his head and gave her a stern look.  
“I attended on it! A beautiful woman with a innocent heart should always be cherish and yet you won't allow me!!”

Dana didn’t say anything after that. She just continued to sob silently as the tears fell.

Donnie smiled at her nuzzling her neck and whispered I love you before falling asleep.

It was the one words that was stuck in her mind as she slept. If this was all a dream or not she'd cherish it eternally. 

His eyes softened but he sighed and carefully pulled her into his arms.

Dana then looked up into his masked eyes and blushed a light shade of pink.

He took a chance and rubbed her back expecting her to alarm and break out from his grasp. 

Dana didn’t say anything. Instead she just whimpered softly.

Then he hugged her close, close enough to where his lips were inches from her head. He took this chance as well planting butterfly kisses on her forehead. 

Dana started to moan softly as she leaned against him.

He added more to her cheeks and ear. 

Dana mewled softly as she started to become wet down there.

Once he reached her shoulders, Leo noticed by the way her thighs rest on his leg. He smirked a little and decided to use tongue.

Dana squeaked and gasped as she held onto him for support.

He lost control of his hand and it stroke at womanhood as he traced his tongue around her throat and collarbone. 

“Ahh please! Please mark my neck and shoulders!!!” Dana whimpered begging him.

He did as she asked and applied teeth to her soft pale skin. Leo even sucked at her tender flesh. 

Dana let out more louder moans and mewls.  
“Y-you’re a pharaoh aren’t you?”

He nods then said, “Keep it a secret ok?”  
Then he pulled down her cloth wear and sucked at a nipple.

Dana nodded and held his head closer to her chest as she whimpered louder.

He lifted her up by her thighs once let go of the defenseless bud with a soft pop. Leo stopped just to carry her to his bed to sit and teased her more on his lap. 

Dana arched her back as she wanted him to suck on her other nipple now as she moaned again.

He did, biting and licking the second nipple before suckling her gorgeous breasts.

Dana rolled her head back as she elicited another mewl shivering in pleasure.

Leo kissed at the well-swollen nipple then moved his lips down the path to her stomach.

“Ahh! Wh-what about your throne? Besides I’m a commoner and you’re royalty,” Dana said sadly looking away from him.

“I was sent here for my own safety, “he answered, “My decoy is taking care of it for me. “  
He made hickies through her stomach. 

“B-but we can’t be together. I’m a nobody and you’re a somebody!” Dana whimpered softly.

“It’s not stopping me from loving you and your beautiful body.”  
He gently pushed her on the bed so he can crawl on top staring at her straight in the eyes .  
“Your mine and I could care less what anyone would say. “

Dana’s eyes widened and her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red when she heard all that especially the your mine part.

He climbed down from the edge of the bed then kneeled in front of her womanhood. Leo pulled of what's left of her clothes until she was fully naked. He gazed in awe at her gleaming flower then gave it a stroke. 

“A-and who said I was yours?” Dana moaned loudly arching her back gripping his sheets.

“No one else will give you what I can provide for you every waking moment. “  
He insert his finger inside and stroke her clit with his thumb.  
“Comfort, treasures….and paradise.”

“M-my name’s Dana! A-and what if I don’t want all that?” Dana groaned loudly gripping his head.

“I'll make sure your well-taken care of.”  
He add two fingers then thrusts them hard inside together. 

Dana felt her climax coming as she released all over onto his hand as she mewled.

“Do you trust me?,”he asked pulling his hand out.

“I-I don’t know. I’m not ready to trust anyone yet. I’m sorry I can’t but if you want me then I’m yours,” Dana said.

He sighed and said nothing. Leo gets up and walks out of the room. He only left for a half an hour before he returned and walked to the side of the bed to scoop her in his arms. 

“I-I’m confused. Wh-where’re you taking me?” Dana asked looking up at him her head tilted to the side.

“I arranged a bath,”he replied,”It should be ready. My servants just added the oils to it.”  
Leo left the bedroom with Dana remaining in his arms and entered another room glowing with multiple lanterns and surrounded by flowers including the ones that covered the tub.

“I-I don’t know what to say! It-it’s beautiful!” Dana said to him looking up at him.  
“But don’t you wanna have sex with me?” 

“Pharaoh or not I don't expect getting anything I want out of a beautiful woman without her permission. I'm no good of a man when violating her.”  
He put her body into warm water.

“I-I do give you permission to have sex with me,” Dana said so softly she looked away embarrassed.

He looked down at her furrowing his brows which mean ‘Are you sure?’.

Dana nodded and gave him a small smile kissing his lips softly.

He smiled back. And pulled down his clothes before stepping in. He trapped her against a corner and gave her a rough kiss.

Dana mewled and whimpered into the kiss as she kissed him back rubbing his shoulders.

Using one hand he was able to pull her legs around his waist getting her to open so he can slide himself in with ease.

Dana moaned as she gripped his shoulders arching her back moaning.

As he continued kissing her, Leo pushed himself inside, groaning when he was welcome with a squeeze.

“Ahh! Wh-what’s your name?!” Dana mewled scratching his shoulders.

“Leo,”he breathed huskily.  
He pushed a little hard then grinded his hips into rhythm. 

“Ahh Leo please!!!” Dana whimpered as she shuddered in lust.

The splashing sounds soon increased as he moved faster.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back.

Leo grabbed the rim of the tub as he grinded harder into her womb.

Dana groaned in delight as she put her hands on him for support.

He grunts and pounded for her g spot.

Dana reached her climax and orgasmed again all over him moaning again.

The bathtub was half full after Leo’s savage pumping but he satisfied his craving with one last push overflowing her with his heavy seeds.

“Leo please wash my body all over!” Dana mewled.

Leo told her will as soon as he catches his breath. He panted on her shoulder for a moment then sat up straight pulling away from her womb. 

Dana panted too breathing heavily as she looked up at him.

Leo turn to grab a washing clothing and a bottle of more essential oils to lather her skin with. He applies it together then asked for her to turn around. 

Dana nodded and turned her whole body around while she waited to be pampered.

He rubbed the scented ointment all over her shoulders and neck. Leo made sure she was comfortable.

Dana started to moan and squeak slightly in pleasure from that.

Next he scrubbed lower towards her chest. Leo lean closer to make sure no spot was left untouched.

Dana moaned wantonly wanting more and more.

He added more oil before scrubbing it around her ribs and spine. When he stopped at her tailbone, Leo used both hands to massage her thighs beneath the warmth water.

“Ahh Leo please! You’re turning me on all over again!” Dana whimpered.

“We should move to the bedroom,”he whispered huskily. He was turned on too and nibbled away at her ear.

Dana nodded and moaned softly. Suddenly though even though she was turned on she fell asleep in the tub.

Leo chuckled darkly then carried her out of the tub. He also grab towels for them so they weren't entirely soaking the bed.

Dana was still sound asleep in his arms and snuggled against him.

Once he placed her beautiful over the bed, Leo accompany with her. His body pressed against her and he planted multiple kisses around her neck as she slept. He had to finish this intoxicating urge and he finished it himself throughout the rest of the night. 

The sunlight was too bright for Bluu to open her eyes just yet. She took her time to adjust by rubbing them and stretching her body as she yawn.

The next morning Dana fluttered her eyes open and she tried to move but suddenly moaned and gasped as she saw Leo’s member was in her again.

Donnie woke up nuzzling her neck peacefully as he said good morning to her kissing her all over her face.

“Mmm?,”she replied. Bluu blinked her eyes open and they lit up as soon as they met  
Don’s eyes.  
“Oh! Your Majesty! G-Good Morning!”

Leo clinged onto her in his sleep but groan and sigh when she moved. His member may be less erected but it remain snugged in her womb. 

“Leo! Y-you were in me all night?! A-aren’t you gonna get outta me now?!” Dana whimpered.

Donnie snuggled against her as he kissed and nipped her ear.

“Your...your highness, “she sighed. 

“But you kept me so warm last night, “he answered low and huskily. Then he nibbled at the back of her neck until her hair stood. 

Dana began to mewl softly as she let him dominate her.

“We should get up and eat breakfast. What do you say darling?” Donnie asked her grinning.

Bluu blushed.  
“But… we can't be seen together! They'll have my head if they--!”

He rolled on top of her then pressed her into the pillows with one hand on her back. Leo started off slow so he can warm up his shaft. 

Dana started to elicit louder moans all over again gripping his sheets.

Donnie stroked her cheek.  
“It’s ok baby. No one will ever kill you! I’ll make sure of that!”

His member was awaken and stretch through every inch of space possible. Leo grunts then grind harder. 

A smile of relief spread across her face. Bluu reached for his shoulders then hugged.

Dana whimpered again loudly as she arched her back.

Donnie hugged her back then got dressed and waited for her smiling.

Bluu search the room for her clothes. She forgot the armor and retrieve more of the silky gown. Then turned to Don for his hand.

He started pounding into her core thrusting as the slapping sounds grew loud and echoed the room.

Dana moaned and whimpered as she orgasmed.

Donnie took her hand and showed her to the kitchen.

Bluu could smell sweet fruits and the fresh roast before it was put in the fire. She remember it every day on her way to patrol.  
He came afterwards feeling refreshed once his high released.

Dana panted and mewled one last time.

Donnie sat her down and waited for their food to be served to them.

Bluu wasn't used to be served first with the Pharaoh. She was used to being the last to eat along with the rest of the bodyguards. 

Leo breathed heavily. He pulled out then fell on his back. 

Dana nuzzled his neck and rubbed his plastron.

Donnie smiled at her as their food soon arrived and he started to eat.

Bluu began to eat but then realise some of the maids were eyeing her.

He kissed at her crown nuzzling at her hair.  
“Am I just a mistress a concubine to you or am I more than that?” Dana asked sadly.  
“Tell me I’m the only one for you!” 

Donnie glared at the maids and noticed this and told them silently to stop what they were doing.

The maids hesitated but turn away to go about their business.  
Bluu would've felt more uncomfortable if Don hadn't step up for. She sigh with relief on her breath and continue to eat.

Leo pulled her onto his stomach so she was directly at his eye level. He spoke, “Your everything a Pharaoh could never have. With all of my heart, I love you, Dana.”

Dana’s eyes widened and she started to cry as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Donnie played footsies with her under the table as he continued to eat his food.

Bluu knew he was doing it but turned away bashfully and continue eating. 

“Ssh...Ssh.”  
He calmed her down by kissing her face. 

“Y-you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me!” Dana said smiling and crying at the same time.

Donnie stopped what he was doing and pretty soon finished eating his food.

Bluu wiped her lips and stood up.  
“Thank you for the meal your majesty. Now I really should be--!”

An honest smile spread across his face then he placed it on her lips as he started kissing her.

Dana happily kissed him back nuzzling him so hard and affectionately.

Donnie shook his head no.  
“You are no longer going to be my bodyguard. In fact you’re going to be my wife.”

“What!?”  
Her eyes went wide as dinner plate and jaw almost dropped to the floor. 

“Be my wife and I'll make you my treasure. My queen.”

Dana nodded and said yes hugging him tightly to her afraid to let go.

Donnie nodded smiling at her and picked her up spinning her around happily.

Bluu couldn't help but laugh with joy. She hugged around his neck. She almost cried in his arms when she said,”I love you, your majesty!”

He grin reassuring that he'll never let go of her. Leo even kissed her ear whispering soft nothings. 

Dana shivered slightly as chills ran up and down her spine.

Donnie kissed her passionately then set her down smiling. 

She return the kiss rubbing at his hips.

“I love you.”  
He kissed her forehead and cheek as he rubbed her shoulders. 

Dana smiled at him and moaned softly saying for the first time ever to a guy I love you too.

Donnie began to churr and chirp loudly as he pulled away from the kiss and brought her to the bathtub.

The tub was as big as a pond and even deep enough to swim in. The bathtub welcome the two with steam and flowers.

He smiled and stroked her face delicately. 

“What do you wanna do now Leo?” Dana asked him giggling.

Donnie gently set her down in the steaming hot water and he shed off his clothes and climbed in next to her.

Bluu sighed at the sudden warmth. Goosebumps rose through her skin shaking her body a little. 

“How about I buy you something?,”he suggested,” I'll give you anything you desire.”

Dana sighed sadly and shook her head no.  
“I don’t need anything Leo. You’re all I could ever want and need. You’re enough for me.”

“Is the water temperature to your liking Bluu?” Donnie asked her as he leaned back and sighed in relaxation.

“Mmhmm,”she smiled.  
Bluu walked towards him to lay on his chest rubbing at his rip, well-tone muscles. “I only get showers with bowls of hot water.”

He nods then kissed at her.  
“It’s only a matter of time before my kingdom calls for me.” 

Dana nodded then kissed him back as she rubbed his well toned muscular chest.

Donnie shivered and shuddered as he growled at her lightly.  
“Watch it darling or I might just have to take you all over again,” he said smirking at her.

She chuckled.  
“Yes, your majesty~!”

He smirked and kissed her while rubbing her hips. 

Dana moaned into the kiss pressing herself against his inner thighs and crotch.

“That’s Donnie to you honey,” Donnie cooed to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bluu hummed and stretched a little on his stomach. As the warmth and rose scent wrapped around them like a blanket.  
“Donnie…,”she sighed. 

A low growl rippled as they kissed. His member bulged to life for a split second. 

Dana gasped and knew what he wanted.

Donnie decided to nuzzle her neck kissing it.

He licked at her lips, purring.  
“If you started it, I'll let you finish.”

It made her move a little grinding her body against his until something harden at her stomach. 

“Leo please touch me and kiss me all over!”

Donnie’s erected dick poked out of his slit and he slid it into her grunting.

“Aah! Aah! Y-Your… I mean Donnie!,”she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck.

His fingers scissored her opening and he nibbled and licked at her neck. 

Dana started to moan lightly again as she held onto him.

Donnie started thrusting into her as he nibbled her neck sucking on it.

Bluu’s moans grew as loud as the sound of splashing around them. 

“Mmm, Dana…”  
His member throbbed again while his fingers toyed at her folds. 

“Leo make hickeys on me!” Dana said mewling.

Donnie thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he grunted.

“Donnie...Oh, Donnie!”  
She moved her hips for more friction.

He made sure to use teeth as he made fresh hickies over her tendered skin. 

Dana whimpered softly as she put his length into her.

Donnie grinded his hips into her skin slapping against skin.

Next she kissed and sucked at his neck lovingly. 

He groaned wanting her to ride him just by moving her hips back and forth. 

“Suck on my nipples Leo or I’m not riding you!”

Donnie went across her shoulders nipping hickeys into her skin as he thrusted some more.

She was close and she whined his name repeatedly begging him not to stop. 

“So feisty are we?,”he smirked.  
He snatched her hips then reached for her nipple with his mouth. 

“Ahh oh Leo!!!” Dana whimpered as she bounced up and down on him.

Donnie sucked his tongue around an areola making a nipple harden while he tweaked the other.

He kept sucking and biting at the bud as bounce wildly. 

“Don please!!”

Dana then held his head closer to her chest moaning as she rode him.

Donnie abandoned that nipple to now suck on the other one doing the same thing all over again.

Bluu practically bounced on his lap creating waves that soaked through the tile floors. She arched her then rolled her head back granting him more access tip his body. 

He grabbed her thighs spreading them then start thrusting upward. 

Dana was about to get off of him as she moaned.  
“Suck on my other nipple sexy!”

Donnie reached her g spot pumping hard and roughly into it as he growled rubbing her back up and down.

“D-DONNIE!,”she yelled. After Bluu saw a white flash, she squeezed her eyes then held her breath climaxing hard.

“Have patience you taste so good!”  
He let go with a pop then tease the other with a flick of his tongue. 

Dana let out a few moans and loud whimpers as she straddled him.

“Oh Bluu!” Donnie moaned as he reached his high and shot his liquids and his hot seeds into her.

She inhale the air back into her lungs again. Bluu looked down at him with misty eyes then kissed him.  
“I....I love..you!,”she murmured between their sloppy kiss.

He nuzzle into her chest chest as both of her breasts bounced.

Dana thrusted on him as she nuzzled his scalp massaging it as she climaxed.

“I love you too honey,” Donnie cooed to her as he filled her up with his juices groaning.

It's like a drug once their bodies become one. Bluu dropped back on his chest and let the fragrance from the petals and oils relax her.

Leo squeezed her hips from a sudden halt then pushed his seeds into her core.


End file.
